Purposeful Mistake
by lightmylumiere
Summary: Just pure Chameron family fic. What more could you ask for? R&R please, I'm a little new to this writing division.
1. Chapter 1

*Dear readers who read with vivid imaginations,  
>This is a story particularly for you. It's one of those sweet ChaseCameron stories, the fluffy ones all of us enjoy. It's a Chameron family!  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own House, or any of it's characters. They all belong to their rightful creators. But some of my characters, they're all mine... you'll see what I mean.<br>Please review, in the House category there are so many more stories with so many reviews, I want to one day be one of those multiple reviews-per-chapter stories.*

Our Purposeful Mistake  
>Cameron led Chase back to her apartment that Valentine's day evening, knowing exactly what was going to go down. "You're the person I'm least likely to fall in love with." She had said that very Wednesday, standing in the light snow wearing her trench-coat and a beret with her hair carefully scooped under it. "Like microwave pizza." He joked, though still walking with her.<br>He didn't regret an ounce of it.  
>She didn't until the day after.<br>She showed up on his porch on St. Patrick's day, the irony of the holidays. He opened the door, rubbing his eyes groggily. "What is it, Cameron?" He asked, half concerned and still completely exhausted. "It's the middle of the night."  
>She held her breath before saying it, she didn't know how he'd take it. Hopefully better than she did at first. "Chase... I'm pregnant."<br>He perked up a little. "What? When..."  
>"Valentine's Day." He remembered his 'microwave pizza' speech as well as she did.<br>"And... mine?" He pointed at himself, seeing her in a slightly different light. That explained why she called into work sick, she was always sorta moody but it had gotten worse. She'd also skip out when the team went out for drinks, he thought she had a date. Now EVERYTHING seemed clearer.  
>"Who else's?" She chuckled lightly. His hospitality kicked in.<br>"Cameron, please come in..."

She sat on the sofa, the only piece of furniture in his home not cluttered with papers and trash and periodicals. He grabbed a cup of coffee and got out two mugs, in case she wanted one. "Coffee?" He offered, walking back into the room.  
>"I'll pass." She answered. He shrugged back his reply. "You know, I should be getting home..."<br>"Stay." He almost commanded.  
>"But it's late, I should've waited for the morning..." She rubbed her hands against one another, the back in one palm then switching.<br>"But you didn't. So stay here and I'll take you to work in the morning." He took another sip.  
>"Okay." She slid down to where her face met the couch pillow, curled up and tried to go to sleep.<br>"What do you think you're doing Cameron?" He asked as she shut her eyes.  
>"Going back to sleep." She responded with a yawn following.<br>"Not on the couch. Go back to the bedroom." He uttered a reply. She sat up.  
>"You need your sleep too, Chase." She stood and stretched, but did as she was told.<br>"I'll be there when you wake up." He followed her back to the bedroom, and into the bed, where they both quickly fell  
>asleep.<p>

Chase's cell phone went off at six thirty. Cameron's head rested in her two hands, she was laying on her side with her chin in her elbow. There was an arm around her waist, an arm she soon recognized belonged to Chase. The phone was on the bedside table, on her side of the bed. And without realizing who's phone she was answering, she piped. "Dr. Cameron."  
>"Cameron, why do you have Chase's phone?" The gruff husky voice on the other line she soon recognized as House's.<br>"Um..."  
>"You're at his house, aren't you?" She bit her lip at the remark. "You two are sleeping together again aren't you?"<br>"Technically." She said, trying to push the strong arm off of herself, but she at the same time didn't want him to let go. "Can we not talk about it?"  
>"Fine." He barked. "And you two need to be here in twenty minutes. We have a case, and if I'm here you two sure as hell will be."<br>"I'll wake him up." She said, poking the arm draped over her.  
>"So you two ARE sleeping with each other!" He squealed, or he squealed as much as he could with the baritone voice of his.<br>"See you at work, House." She hung up on him. It wasn't the first time he made a remark like this, and it wouldn't be the last.

Chase pulled up right outside her apartment. "I can drive from here, the staff may assume something too soon if I ride with you." She stood on her porch and explained.  
>"What do I tell House if your late?" He asked.<br>"That it's personal." She grinned and walked in. He drove out of her sight but didn't leave just yet. Not that she honestly expected her to leave him alone, after how dramatic last night had been. She threw her keys on the table, and her dinner from last night wound up in the toilet. And how good it had been, too, the delicious taste of three-minute ramen noodles. The shrimp flavored ones of course.  
>She stepped out of her apartment in black dress pants and a lavender collared shirt, two inch heels today proving her practicality. Her coat was unbuttoned and green, and she had a white scarf wrapped around her neck. She looked naturally beautiful, if you hadn't seen her before she went inside you wouldn't have known she put on makeup. Until the March sunshine hit the flecks of glitter in her eyeshadow. Got in her car, only then to see Chase pulled over on the side of the road. Nonchalantly she dialed his cell phone number, and he answered with that beautiful Australian accent of his. "Hullo?"<br>"Why are you on the side of the road and not at work?" She asked, a mix of angry and lovingly.  
>"I wanted to make sure you still didn't want a ride."<br>"I don't."  
>"But it would be saving gas if we did. The more gas we save, the more money stays in our pocket. That money we could spend on the baby." Cautiously and much against her will, she parked her car back in the driveway. She walked across the currently-empty busy street to get into the passenger seat of the car.<br>"Fine. For saving money." She grumbled. "You really do want to give our kid everything it deserves don't you?" As she pulled across her seatbelt he explained his motives.  
>"I don't want us being those parents that even though they're hardly married they fight like an old married couple in front of the kid. I see too much of that, especially concerned parents with their kid in the hospital."<br>"Wait... Who said we were getting MARRIED?" She asked, choking on the statement.  
>"I figured it was implied." He added as they drove to work.<br>*First chapter complete! Review please I beggeth of you. I also want to tell you we will meet the Chameron baby in three chapters, hope that's not way too rushed!* 


	2. Chapter 2

*My pretties, we're getting somewhere beautiful. We are coming to a beautiful epiphany. You, my one or more readers, are hopefully going to love it.  
>House vs. God, how does it end? Watching it right now, is it the one where House starts preaching? Because I've seen those clips and want to see that.*<p>Someone Loves You<br>It was coming close to June. It had been four months, three since she told him. She was showing a little more, Chase thought every single day about their state. Their state, he thought, was nonexistent. Cameron spoke to him at work, sweetly and lovingly, but never alluded to the fact that they were together. In fact, it was as if they weren't. She didn't stay the night except when she didn't feel like driving all the way back home. She was... distant.  
>Cameron felt that it was best if they didn't behave as they did before in the workplace. She stayed at her home, slept in her bed, cooked in her own kitchen and typically ate by herself. It would have been too obvious if they moved in together, their family. It was best, at least in her mind, that they "lay low" for a little while.<br>That is, until that one day.  
>They were at work, late into the evening. It was just the two of them: Foreman had stepped out and House was probably off taking Wilson's food or something. "We're going to have to tell them sometime." He told her quietly.<br>"Tell them what?" She asked innocently, the sweater she had on probably a size too big and still clinging to her growing form.  
>"About us. And the baby."<br>"They don't need to know that. It's personal."  
>"Well it's something they might just be interested in knowing." His voice was stronger than usual, assertive and certain.<br>"House is always interested when it involves one of us. ESPECIALLY two."  
>"Then we tell him." He stood up as if he was about to leave, about to run off and tell House. Cameron quickly grabbed his shirt sleeve.<br>"He'll find out soon enough. On his own." She explained, her hand resting on her stomach. It was the first time, at least on-the-job, that she acknowledged the baby's presence.  
>"If we let him find out on his own, he will fire one of us, and it won't be you." He fixed his shirt where the sleeve was pulled.<br>"He wouldn't be so rash as that." She said, her hand gracing his cheek, as if for the first time.  
>"You do realize this is House we're talking about." She mused. "He probably already knows, with our luck."<br>"With our luck, what do you mean by that?" Chase asked. Cameron chuckled loosely, knowing exactly what he meant.  
>"I mean, you and I... Valentine's day... everything that's happened to us in the past four months..."<br>"I see what you mean." He whispered.  
>"Let's go home. We have no reason to stay, patient's case solved for the night. After all, we won't be able to work tomorrow if we don't get sleep." She stood up and grabbed her bag.<br>"Want me to drive you home?" He offered, clutching the keys in his pocket.  
>"I'm fine." She said.<br>"I drove you to work this morning, your car isn't even here."  
>"I'll walk." She told him, enjoying the playful fighting of their banter.<br>"That's dangerous. I'm driving you home." Chase said, seeing her smile vaguely. "And it WASN'T a question."

The next day they walked into the locker room. On the bench there was a bouquet of red roses. "Cameron" was written on the outside of the envelope. She picked it up and opened the card. "Someone loves you" it read, her mouth making its way into a smile. Chase always spoiled her.  
>She was surprised, however, when he walked in after her. Cameron wrapped her arms around Chase's neck, giving him the biggest hug one ever could. "Thank you." She told him. "The flowers were... sweet."<br>"Flowers?" He questioned, clearly not knowing what she was talking about.  
>"The red roses you gave me."<br>"I didn't give you any roses."  
>A cane clicked in, and a man with a limp made it into the doorway. "I did. And I know your secret Cameron." House looked at her slyly. Cameron and Chase exchanged glances, then returned their eyes to House. "Don't act surprised, neither of you are."<br>"I actually am." Cameron defended.  
>"But you're a terrible liar. Your lips told me nothing, but your actions wrote it in black-and-white. Mozel tov." And shortly after, without another uttered word, they all went back to the world of medicine. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

*I'm going to write today.  
>I am sick. Going to the doctor tomorrow. Feeling AWFUL. Probably just the flu or something. Oh well.<br>Reviews are good remedies, you know. They're great for fixing a sore throat or broken confidence.*

Names  
>"What are we going to name her?" He asked on their way home from work. It was August 29th, she was six and a half months pregnant. Cameron had just found out a few weeks prior that their baby was a girl, and she was so ecstatic to tell Chase.<br>"I don't know." She answered, getting into his car. She had given into him driving her places: work, the store, home, doctor's appointments. He went with her everywhere, he was always there for her. Sometimes, she wished he wasn't. But it was so much easier to go through this with him than alone. "Why, do you have an idea?" She smiled coyly, her hand on her round stomach.  
>"I might." He started the car and let it cool down a little. Being in the sunny parking lot all day made it BOILING.<br>"Go on then, tell me." Cameron pulled across her seatbelt and pushed up her shirtsleeves.  
>"Mary." He whispered, as if a stroke of genius.<br>"Why Mary?" She asked, expecting something outlandish to rise from his lips.  
>"Mary is a beautiful, simple name. It goes so well with any other name, and it was almost my sister's name. I was always fond of Mary." He smiled partially bitter.<br>"Oh. Mary is pretty, Chase." Cameron answered, touched by the backstory. "I was thinking Opal myself."  
>"I thought you said you didn't know." He raises an eyebrow as the light went red.<br>"I've always liked the name Opal..." Cameron mused.  
>"So it has nothing to do with the fact that it's Australian stone." He chuckled lightly.<br>"ACTUALLY, no. There was a cancer patient, a little twelve year old, in the hospital room beside my husband's. Her name was Opal. I saw her every time I went to see him, and if the doors were open she'd say 'good morning Mrs. Cameron'. Maybe all that is why I'm still a doctor."  
>"I can agree with Opal then, since it means so much."<br>"But so does Mary."  
>"Both then?" He asked. "Mary Opal Chase?"<br>"You really want our daughter to be your world, don't you?"  
>"I want her to have everything she could ever desire."<p>

*Its short but it'll have to do.* 


	4. Chapter 4

*This may be the last chapter of Purposeful Mistake. I have other stories that prevail in my mind, but I hate stories that leave me hanging. So for my one or two readers, if you want to read more review so that I know someone _does _care how this story turns out.  
>So here we meet Mary Opal. (dramatic music starts playing in the background).*<p>

Mary Opal

He paced to the right. Then to the left. Then to the right again.  
>These hospital hallways seemed so much bigger when you were in them practically by yourself. Not that there weren't other people there, it just felt like it was only him. Because the only person who mattered to him was in a room down that very hall. And he wasn't allowed in there.<br>"You'll cause holes in the floorboards if you keep that up." House scoffed, twirling his cane around on the floor like you swirl sticks in a pile of rocks to start a fire. *It doesn't work, mind you*  
>"What are you doing here, House?" Chase wondered aloud.<br>"Let's see. Two of my employees are having a kid today. One of them is out here. The other his actually in labor. The third of my employees, well, he isn't here and frankly I don't give a damn where he is." House said. _Two of my employees are having a kid. _It finally registered in his mind. He had been picking on Cameron for a good long while, ever since he told them he knew. But it was never meant personal. Now it was there: Chase and Cameron, two of his lackeys, were together and had their spawn to watch after. "Speaking of which, why are _you _out here if _she's _in there?"  
>"I'm not her doctor, and they didn't want me in there. She didn't fight for me to be in there." Chase didn't understand <em>that. <em>Cameron had been very indirect about everything, she used to always know what she wanted and that she wasn't afraid to go out there and get it. Now she was different. Ever since Mary Opal was... well, created... she hadn't been speaking her mind quite like her usual self. She was very distant with reality and didn't know what to do. Ever. She always asked Chase what she should do. What was it that made her feel weak? Because weak Cameron was intolerable.  
>"Who can blame her though? She doesn't want your fancy Australian doctor talk right now, she wants someone there to comfort her." House then had the look as if a lightbulb flashed over his head. "Eh, Wilson!"<br>"Wilson is _not _going in there while my girlfriend is in labor, that doesn't even make any sense. If she didn't want me in there, I find it mighty unlikely that she will like the idea of you forcing your friend in there." House rolled his eyes. "Don't you have clinic duty to tend to?"  
>"Don't you?" House asked gruffly.<br>"Cameron is in **labor **right now with **my **child!" _My god, _thought he, _I hadn't thought of it that way. I'll have a daughter by the end of the day. _With a devilish smile he darted down the hall and into the room Cameron was in. "And I don't _care _what she says, I'm going to be there for her."

...

Cameron's eyes were red from where she had been crying. Her stomach ached. But none of that mattered, she had her baby girl.  
>Their baby girl.<br>She had light skin, skin like milk. Her cheeks were rosy, she looked happy and healthy. Her eyes were a blue-ish green color, a color that did remind her of an opal. She was going to have a full head of blonde hair, Cameron figured, just like Chase did. Mary Opal was going to be the most beautiful girl PPTH had ever known.  
>"So there's my girlfriend and my baby." Chase said, walking back in. He had stepped out to talk to House, then to Cuddy, then he called Foreman to tell them about the baby girl. "How are you, sweetheart?"<br>"Blissful." Cameron answered as he stooped down to kiss her forehead. "And you?"  
>"I'm just fine. But I haven't been the one in labor all morning." He looked at the pretty baby curled in the pink blanket Cameron was holding tightly in her grip. "She's adorable."<br>"She's going to be a heart-breaker when she's older." Cameron warned him jokingly.  
>"She's going to be just like her mother." Chase smiled. "I love you Cam-Allison."<br>"I love you too, Chase- I mean, erm..." How could she have forgotten his first name? It came back to her quickly. "Robert, sorry."  
>"Robert's too formal. It would be weird hearing you call me Robert all the time." He told her. "Chase will do though."<br>"I really am sorry, Chase." She grinned and pushed her hair behind her ear. He put his hand in his pocket. "What are you doing?"  
>He got down on one knee. "Allison, I want you to marry me."<br>She was in shock for a few seconds. "Not now," He told her. "but one day, I want us to be a normal dysfunctional-functional family."  
>"I will, Chase, of course I will."<p> 


End file.
